


I'd Date You

by ushjima (kongniverse)



Series: otp: we're perfect in our own way. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, a very teasing yahaba, and a very horny hanamaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongniverse/pseuds/ushjima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa had suggested this unholy session of bizarre questions. It was midnight and it was the usual event at training camp; the ‘Let’s-get-each-others-weirdest-secret-out-in-the-open’ session that the third years were used to and the second years hated. It wasn’t much of a tradition, but it was a way for the third years to taunt and tease the juniors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Date You

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash, I ship Hanamaki/Yahaba so much.
> 
> [Edit]: I just finished proof-reading this fic because I posted this at 4AM and was pretty much in a roll so yes. Here you go.

“Okay, final question. If everyone in the club turned into a girl, who would you date?”

 

Oikawa had suggested this unholy session of bizarre questions. It was midnight and it was the usual event at training camp; the ‘Let’s-get-each-others-weirdest-secret-out-in-the-open’ session that the third years were used to and the second years hated. It wasn’t much of a tradition, but it was a way for the third years to taunt and tease the juniors. Everyone in the room groaned and shifted their gaze towards Kunimi.

 

“Kunimi, probably.” Matsukawa answered in light of the situation before the first-year shot up a death glare at his senior who chuckled at his answer.  

 

“Yeah, same here.” Iwaizumi joined it. It was logical, after all. Kunimi had this androgynous face that could totally pass off as a girl if you didn’t look at him properly.

 

“Iwa-chan, so mean! You wouldn’t date me?” Oikawa pouted and jabbed his fingers at Iwaizumi’s cheeks.

 

“Hell no. I’ve known you for 18 years, I don’t want to date you.” Iwaizumi scoffed and slapped Oikawa’s hands away.

 

“Makki, what about you? You haven’t said anything.” Oikawa asked the strawberry blonde who sat beside him. His eyes were still gazing around the room at the rest of the club members. He honestly never really thought of who he would date out of the team since that train of thought has never once passed his mind.

 

“You don’t have to seriously contemplate it you know.” Matsukawa added. Kunimi was still glaring at Matsukawa.

 

“You going to death glare at me all night long, Kunimi-chan?” Matsukawa teased the first year.

 

“Your face will get stuck like that if you don’t stop, Kunimi.” Iwaizumi and Matsukawa teased.

 

“Don’t say stupid things.” Kunimi angrily said before flopping down onto his stomach.

 

“Well, what’s your answer Hanamaki?” Iwaizumi stopped his laughter and looked at Hanamaki who was still deep in thought. Oikawa looked anticipated to hear Hanamaki’s answer.

 

“Yahaba.”

 

Oikawa’s jaw dropped. Watari and Kindaichi looked at each other in confusion. Yahaba lifted his eyebrow and suddenly all eyes were fixated towards him.

 

“Please don’t tell me w--”

 

“Because his hair reminds me of a creampuff.”

 

 Iwaizumi face-palmed.

 

“Figures.” Matsukawa added.

 

“Go to sleep. I felt like I just lost a part of my brain from hearing that” Oikawa got up and slapped the back of Hanamaki’s head. Hanamaki doubled over in laughter whilst the rest of the team sighed and went to their own futon’s.

 

\--

 

“Hanamaki-san, how was the toss just now?”

 

Hanamaki zoned out, definitely. Despite the stupidity he had said last night, he really thought of enough reasons on why he would date Yahaba.

 

“Hanamaki-san?” Yahaba called out to Hanamaki once again. Hanamaki snapped out of his daze and focused at the boy who was calling out his name in front of him.

 

“It was good. A little higher next time, okay?” Hanamaki answered back before the second year nodded and went into his setting his position. Hanamaki sighed and walked towards the edge of the court.

 

“Wow you really zoned out just now.” Iwaizumi walked over to Hanamaki who had his eyes fixed on Yahaba.

 

“Yeah, I guess.”

 

“Still thinking about what you said last night?”  

 

“He’s not unattractive.”

 

“I’m not asking you about how hot you find him.”

 

“Have you seen him?”

 

“Don’t. I don’t want to hear your disgusting fantasies.”

 

Before Hanamaki could even answer back, Iwaizumi was being called over by the coach and Oikawa, leaving him hopelessly staring yet again at the second year setter. True, he said that Yahaba wasn’t unattractive. Hell, Yahaba even has one of the prettiest faces in the club and he liked the type of people who he considers as ‘worthy of teasing’.

 

“Yahaba is the type of guy that your mother will love.”

 

If Hanamaki had to describe Yahaba in once sentence, that would be it. He is the type of guy that you’d bring home and your mother will love him more than her own child. Probably from how perfect he is.

 

Yahaba was well-mannered, academically and musically gifted and he was pretty athletic as well. Though sometimes he can get quite salty, especially when it comes to Kyoutani, but who doesn’t? Even Matsukawa that looked like he doesn’t give a care in the world turns salty when the cafeteria is out of cheese-filled hamburg steak.

 

“Makki. Don’t zone out.” Oikawa yelled from the bench. Iwaizumi looked over his shoulder and gave him a small smirk.

 

“Fucking _bastard_ -”

 

\--

 

Hanamaki couldn’t help but stare and stare for hours to the point that he missed one of Oikawa’s serve and received it gracefully with his face.

 

Yahaba had very nice legs.

 

He first noticed this when Matsukawa had told Yahaba to grab him a fresh towel from the pile on the bench. Hanamaki loved the way volleyball shorts rode up Yahaba’s milky thighs as he bent down to reach for the towel and blessed whoever decided to make volleyball shorts that short. Hanamaki could feel his mouth water.

 

“You look like a pervert.” Matsukawa elbowed Hanamaki’s sides.

  
“I do not.”

 

“You know, if you say nothing to Yahaba, he’ll forever know you as the weird senior that stared at his legs for a whole day during training camp.”

 

“Wow, you sure have no fear with your words Mattsun.”

 

“Unlike you.” Hanamaki punched Matsukawa in the stomach before walking away with his face as red as a tomato. His heart beat so hard he swore it could fall out any second. He sat down on the bench and wiped the sweat off of his face. He shouldn’t even be thinking about these kind of things, especially with the spring high preliminaries just around the corner and the university entrance exams straight after that.

 

He looked across the court towards Yahaba who was busy talking to Watari and Kunimi. The kid looked pretty even just standing there and chatting, for all he knows, he could look even prettier. 

 

“Shit, don’t— not now”

 

Hanamaki let out a long and irritated groan. In a second, he got up and stormed to the bathroom. Never in his entire life has Hanamaki ever been so afraid and regretful of getting a hard-on.

 

“Gross.” Iwaizumi and Matsukawa mumbled to each other, watching the strawberry blonde storm out of the gymnasium in a rush whilst nonchalantly trying to cover his crotch with the plastic water bottle.

 

\--

 

“How does it feel to jerk off to the thought of your own junior, Makki?” Oikawa sat down beside Hanamaki, who choked on his dinner upon hearing the captain’s question.

 

“Don’t make stuff up.” Hanamaki coughed, trying to get the food  that was stuck out of his throat.

 

“Training camps are known for people hooking up with each other, you know.”

 

Hanamaki glared at his captain who was batting his eyelashes at him. He knew the sly look that Oikawa gives when he teases people. Matsukawa and Iwaizumi were trying to hold back a fit of laughter in front of them.

 

“Who knows once you’ve actually laid your hands on him, you won’t be this bothered.”

 

“You’re disgusting.”

 

“Are you sure you want to play that game, Makki?”

 

Hanamaki groaned as the three of his friends burst out into a howl of laughter. He was so glad that the juniors hadn't stayed back in the cafeteria or else he would have to endure this kind of relentless teasing whilst Yahaba was in the room.

 

\--

 

The lights were out by the time it hit 11PM and everyone was already fast asleep. Probably exhausted from the training schedule for today. Oikawa and the coach tend to level up the intensity of the practice routine little by little as the day passed by and it always resulted with a week of never ending muscle pain.

 

“Matsu, wake up. I need to pee. Come to the bathroom with me.” Hanamaki grabbed Matsukawa by the shoulders and shook him back and forth. Matsukawa groaned and swatted Hanamaki’s hand away, before he turned to his side and completely ignored Hanamaki pleas. 

 

“Ugh, fine, I’ll go by myself.” Hanamaki got up and walked out of the room.

 

The corridor was cold and dark; which were two things that Hanamaki hated the most. He could feel the chill going down his spine and goosebumps on his arms. Even though it was only a short walk to the nearest bathroom, it was still at the end of winter and he had regretted not putting on his jacket before leaving.

 

When Hanamaki had reached the bathroom, the lights were on and there was a faint sound of whistling.. 

 

“Fuck my life. This is it. I’m going to see a ghost and I’m going to pee my pants.” Hanamaki chanted in his head. He approached the bathroom slowly and tried to make as little noise as possible so he wouldn't startle whatever was whistling at the dead hour of the night. He leered in to the bathroom.

 

 _Shit_.

 

“Who’s there?”

 

“It’s me.” Hanamaki took a breath of relief. It was Yahaba. God knows what he would’ve done if it was a real ghost.

 

“Hanamaki-san? Why aren’t you asleep yet?” The second year finished drying his hands off before looking at Hanamaki. Even though Hanamaki was relieved that he saw Yahaba and not a real actual ghost or else he would’ve screamed on top of his lungs, he couldn’t help but remember the little sinful act he did earlier today.

 

“I, well need to pee.” Hanamaki shifted closer towards one of the stalls.

 

“Alright. I’ll be go--”

 

“Wait.” Hanamaki grabbed Yahaba by the arm. _‘Shit I shouldn’t have done that.’_

 

“Um, I m-mean stay back here and wait. I don’t want to be alone.” Hanamaki could feel his face growing redder by the second and Yahaba stared back at him with those big brown eyes Hanamaki always found very enticing.

 

“Okay then.” Yahaba agreed and proceeded to sit up on the sink. Hanamaki went into one of the stalls and he could hear Yahaba starting to whistle a very vague song.

 

“Hanamaki-san?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“About last night.” Hanamaki swallowed in his spit. This was probably the dreaded moment that he had been expecting all day. Yahaba finally confronting him about his stupid remark last night. He honestly just wanted to die right now, from embarrassment, from fear and for the sinful act of jerking off to the thought of fucking Yahaba against the wall.

 

“O-oh, yeah what about it?”

 

“I was… you know. Kind of flattered.” Hanamaki was surprised, he didn’t expect Yahaba to find it the least bit flattering, especially after he had said it was all due to the uncanny resemblance of his hair with cream puffs. “But, ah. Don’t worry Hanamaki-san. We better hurry up and leave.”

 

“No, continue what you were going to say.” Hanamaki poked his head out of the bathroom stall to see the setter sitting on the sink with his face all red and adorable.

 

“I h-heard you this afternoon. In the bathroom.”

 

“Oh my god.”

 

“I w-well didn’t know you even thought of me in that way.” Yahaba’s voice slowly started to stutter.

 

“Oh god, are you okay? I’m s-sorry. I feel so bad. I, oh god.” Hanamaki began to panic. He sure as hell can’t go out of the stall right now and face his junior who had apparently heard him jerk off and moaning his fucking name out loud. But the longer he stayed inside, the more awkward and tense the atmosphere grew.

 

“Hanamaki-san, I’m not disgusted. Really. I was just surprised.”

 

The word ‘ _sinful_ ’ was all that Hanamaki could chant inside his head. He was done for. If Matsukawa or Iwaizumi or even worse, Oikawa found out about this, he will and won’t hesitate to dig out his own grave right now.

 

“You’re not disgusted?”

 

“I should be but I’m not.” Yahaba tried his best to sound cool which made his senior snicker.

 

“You’re trying too hard to be cool. How adorable.” Hanamaki stepped out of the bathroom stall and walked over towards the sink.

 

“I learnt from the best.” Yahaba threw a soft smile at Hanamaki who immediately blushed. Hanamaki felt like his heart almost stopped beating. That smile was definitely deadly.

 

“Y-you I-I god” Hanamaki sighed.

 

It was unusual for Hanamaki to not be able to keep his cool, especially in front of a junior. He was known to be very level-headed but now, his junior, who he had disgustingly wanted to screw his brains out, is seeing him like this and it wasn’t helping that his junior was sitting oh-so invitingly on the sink with his legs crossed and hair still messy from sleeping.

 

“You know, I’d date you Hanamaki-san. If you ever wanted a reply back to last night’s question”

 

“Right now, I want to do more than just date you.”

 

\---

 

It was sudden and hectic and rushed, but it was everything that Hanamaki could ever wanted. He could even consider it as amazing. Mind blowing to be exact. It made his head dizzy and his lips parted, pulling Yahaba in closer as the younger boy wrapped his arms tight around Hanamaki’s shoulders. He doesn’t even think when he slipped in his tongue into Yahaba’s mouth, deepening the kiss and hearing the younger boy moan so filthily. 

 

It was hot and seemed so surreal at that moment.

 

Yahaba was quick to grab at the hem of Hanamaki’s shirt. He yanked it off and threw it onto the bathroom floor. Hanamaki gripped at Yahaba’s thighs, feeling how soft and firm his skin was underneath his rough fingers.

 

“Stop touching my thighs, it tickles.”

 

“I can’t when you look so good like this.” Hanamaki continued on while leaving a trail of wet kisses along Yahaba’s neck. His hands moved up from Yahaba’s thigh, slowly and almost dangerously teasing to grope onto Yahaba’s cock over his shorts, giving it a gentle squeeze before Yahaba lets out a tiny and breathy whine.

 

“Hanamaki-san, let me. Please. Just stop for a minute.” Yahaba pushed Hanamaki away for a second. He got off the sink and told Hanamaki to lean onto it for balance, before he dropped down on to his knees and fingers so eagerly pulling down Hanamaki’s shorts.

 

Yahaba mouthed over the Hanamaki’s bulge, making the older boy groan and fist his hand into Yahaba’s hair trying to gain more friction. It wasn’t long until Yahaba had finally tugged down Hanamaki’s briefs. The cold air hitting Hanamaki’s cock and sending chills down his spine.

 

He wrapped his long, rough fingers around Hanamaki’s. They felt incredible and Yahaba could feel how Hanamaki's cock grew harder in his hands. It was burning hot and thick and throbbing. Hanamaki muffled a moan with the back of his hand as Yahaba’s thumb rubbed over his leaking slit.

 

“That was a cute noise just then, Hanamaki-san.” Yahaba smirked. The pause of Yahaba’s movement made Hanamaki buck into the younger boy’s hand.

 

Yahaba kissed the tip of Hanamaki’s cock before completely taking the length into his mouth. Hanamaki whined at the sudden heat that wrapped around him and he tugged onto Yahaba’s hair, wanting him to move faster. Yahaba’s tongue rolled between his teeth, clumsily and heavily, lathering up the side of Hanamaki’s shaft. It was loud, sloppy and shameless.   

 

Hanamaki enjoyed the delight sensation of having Yahaba’s tongue wrapped around him. Yahaba hollowed out his cheeks causing Hanamaki to thrust his hips forward and feeling the setter’s nose bumping against his hips. Yahaba couldn’t breathe. All he could feel was Hanamaki’s cock so far down his throat and moaned around his length as Hanamaki continued to thrust roughly into his mouth.

 

Hanamaki’s hand clenched in Yahaba’s hair, pulling and twisting on it as he fucked Yahaba’s mouth. The sounds were messy, obscene and it drove him closer and closer to orgasm.

 

“I-I’m so close, Yahaba…”

 

Yahaba couldn’t let Hanamaki come now.

 

Yahaba held onto Hanamaki’s thigh, feeling how it quivered and twitched underneath his hands. He could feel Hanamaki thick on his tongue. Yahaba closed his eyes and tried to ignore Hanamaki's was pleads and begs to let him come. For every time Hanamaki’s hips involuntarily bucked, his cock would hit the back of Yahaba’s throat, and Yahaba would have to relax around him, even though it made Yahaba want to tense up even more around his cock. Hanamaki’s fingers threaded through Yahaba’s hair, nails scratching across his scalp as he adjusted his grip, and without warning he even shoved Yahaba down hard enough that Yahaba seriously thought he might choke and die from not being able to breathe.

 

“Yahaba, p-please.”

 

Yahaba let himself go. He reached up, wrapped his hands around the base of Hanamaki’s cock and pumped, letting his tongue carefully slide around the slit of Hanamaki’s cock with Yahaba moaning at the taste of it. And that was what drove Hanamaki over the edge. In the end, he came thick down Yahaba’s throat, throwing his head back from how fucking amazing it felt. Yahaba stroked Hanamaki through his orgasm, making sure to get every last drop before wiping his mouth with his arm.

 

“So? How was that Hanamaki-san?” Yahaba got up from the floor and washed his mouth. Hanamaki was still in disbelief. He had just gotten a blowjob from his junior. A junior that up until now he was dreaming to have sex with.

 

“Amazing.”

 

“I hope that’ll satisfy you for a couple of days, so you don’t have to jerk off to the thought of me during practice.” Yahaba planted a small peck onto Hanamaki’s lips. He could taste the come on Yahaba’s lips.

 

“I doubt it. You’ll catch me jerking off tomorrow with the impression you just left me here.”

 

Yahaba without thinking smirked and shook his head.

 

“Well, I’ll be sure to be there tomorrow when you do.”


End file.
